


Un desir culinaire

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Cooking, Desire, Drinking, Drinking Games, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Honey, Ice Cream, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Sushi, Tongues, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont en couple. Cela se passe dans notre monde.Castiel essaye de cuisiner, mais son petit-ami le distrait. Le brun a trouvé une autre façon de mangerses sushi.;;;sur le corps de son homme
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 1





	Un desir culinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.

Dean et Castiel étaient dans leur maison de campagne . Castiel était en train de finir la préparation des sushis.

Dean arriva nu de la douche, dans la cuisine . De l'eau coulait encore sur son corps .

« Dean, tu ne peux pas t'habiller .  
Dean se colla contre lui, encore mouillé .  
\- Dans notre appartement, je ne peux pas me trimballer nu à cause du vis-à-vis . Ici pas ce problème . Et tu sais, tu devrais te mettre à l'aise aussi 

Dean commença à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire et embrasser son cou .  
\- Dean… je cuisine   
Le blond attrapa un sushi et le mangea   
\- Dean gronda Castiel.  
\- J'adore ta cuisine mon ange .  
\- Tu préfères ma cuisine ou me faire l'amour .  
\- Humm  
\- Eh bien je vais réaliser tes deux passions dit Castiel plein de malice .

Castiel prit par la main son amant.  
\- Allonge-toi dit Castiel.  
\- Cas…  
\- Fais moi confiance .

Castiel alla chercher un bandeau pour les yeux dans leur chambre et redescendit 

\- Mets-le  
\- Cas   
\- Je vais te faire l'amour avec de la nourriture . Mets-le bandeau et allonge-toi je ne veux pas que tu devines .  
\- Bien dit Dean souriant à la perspective de ce nouveau jeu .

Castiel alla chercher des sushis, mais aussi ,de la chantilly, de la glace ,du miel et enfin du champagne .

Dean avait bien écouté les consignes de son amant , il avait les yeux bandés et il était allongé négligemment sur le canapé. Le brun trouvait son amant ressentait la luxure dans toute sa splendeur . Il posa les aliments sur la table basse .

\- Dean tu acceptes que je t'attache ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- Oui vas-y mon ange répondit Dean .

Castiel alla chercher une paire de menottes et une corde et il fit enfiler un boxer à Dean . Il attacha les poignets de Dean avec les menottes. Il remit un boxer à son amant .Castiel fit une boucle pour passer chaque pied de son amant, Dean pouvait bouger seulement dans une certaine limite les jambes . Puis Castiel se mit entièrement nu .

Castiel déposa les sushis sur le corps de son partenaire .Il en garda juste un, pour le mettre dans la bouche de Dean.

\- Dean ouvre la bouche ordonna Castiel .  
Le blond s'exécuta , Castiel lui mit l'aliment dans la bouche  
\- C'est bon ? Demanda Castiel .  
Dean hocha la tête de haut en bas .  
\- Je vais goûter ça dit Castiel   
Il embrassa son compagnon, tout en le griffant, le long de la ligne de poil qui descendait jusqu'à son sexe. Dean se cambra . Il fit tomber des sushis  
\- C'est vrai, il est très bon, Tu es méchant, tu as fais tomber les sushis, tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir d'autres dit Castiel .

Le brun les repositionna sur le torse de son amant . Il commença à manger un sur le torse de son amant, puis il lécha les quelques miettes qu'il restait sur le torse de son partenaire .

\- Humm Cas gémit Dean

Castiel a mangé plusieurs sushsi sur le corps de son amant, tout en léchant les bout qu'il restait .

\- Cas gémit Dean .

Castiel prit l'un des sushis sur le corps de son amant et lui donna. Puis il mangea le dernier sushi sur le nombril de son amant et lécha .

\- Putain Cas ! Cria Dean en se cambrant sous les coups de langue de son amant .

\- Ces sushis m'ont donné soif, pas toi Dean ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- Si.

Castiel servit dans une coupe le champagne frais . Il passa sa main sous la tête de son amant, pour qu'il puisse boire .

Puis Castiel fit couler le nectar frais sur le corps de son amant, cela provoqua des frissons à Dean,provoquer par la fraîcheur de la boisson . Mais ces frissons n'étaient rien aux frissons que son amant provoqua en léchant la boisson sur son corps .

Dean se cambrait sous les coups de langue experte de son partenaire, il tirait sur les menottes, pour pouvoir se cambrer plus mais il ne pouvait pas . 

Castiel donna encore à boire à son amant .

\- Bon si on passait au dessert Dean dit Castiel d'une façon coquine .

Castiel ouvrit le pot de glace à la vanille et il en mit dans une cuillère .

\- Dean ouvre la bouche dit Castiel .

Le blond s'exécuta, Castiel lui donna la moitié de la cuillère et fit couler le reste sur le téton de son amant.

\- Humm dit Dean 

Castiel lécha le téton durci par le froid pour le rendre encore plus dur.

\- Putain Cas ! Jura le blond .

Castiel mordilla le téton . Dean se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir. Castiel refit la même torture à son amant à en mettant de la glace sur l'autre téton, en le léchant, en le mordillant

\- Tu veux encore de la glace, Dean ?  
\- Oui .

Castiel prit la glace sur ses doigts cette fois-ci .

\- Dean lèche dit Castiel   
Dean suça avec délectation les doigts de son amant . Castiel mit son autre main dans le pot de glace

\- Tu aimes sucer mais tu aimes encore plus que je te la suce 

Castiel glissa sa main froide dans le boxer de son amant et commença à le masturber .

Dean se cambrait, écartait autant les jambes qu'il pouvait .

\- Cas ! Cas ! 

\- Qui t'a dit d'arrêter de sucer Dean .

Castiel remit ses doigts dans la bouche de Dean, tout en continuant à le masturber. Puis Castiel frotta son sexe contre celui emprisonner de son amant, par son boxer 

\- Humm Dean .

\- Cas !

Castiel arrêta de frotter son sexe contre celui de son amant et il continua à la masturber en faisant tourner son pouce sur le gland du blond ,il sentit du sperme de s'écouler .

\- Dean, je t'interdis de jouir maintenant,sinon je te laisse comme ça . Compris ?  
\- Oui .

Castiel mit de la classe de vanille à l'intérieur de chaque cuisse de son amant, jusqu'à la limite du boxer de son petit-ami .

Il commença à lécher lentement, l'intérieur de la cuisse de Dean. Ce dernier tendait tout son corps pour avoir plus .

\- Cas, Cas gémit l'homme en se tordant sous les coups de langue de son amant .

Castiel arriva à la limite du boxer de son amant et lécha le tissu avec avidité, il sentit l'érection de son amant sous sa langue .

\- Cas ! Cas ! Dit Dean en se cambrant pour sentir encore plus la langue de son petit-ami .

Il continua à lécher le sexe, mais en plus il entenprit de malaxer le sexe de son amant, à travers son boxer, 

\- Oh putain Cas, s'il te plaît 

\- Pas encore, Dean ne jouit pas encore . Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ton autre cuisse, mon amour dit Castiel .

Castiel lécha lentement la cuisse de son amant, jusqu'à la limite de son boxer . Dean se cambrait, il en pouvait pas plus .

\- Cas , s'il te plaît .

Castiel prit le miel, il s'en badigeonna les doigts et se mit derrière son amant . Le dos du blond contre son torse . Le brun enleva le boxer de son amant et commença à le masturber tout en embrassant son amant .

\- Han Cas je t'en supplie .

Castiel remit du miel sur ses doigts et commença par entrer un doigt dans l'anus de son amant . Dean serra les dents, mais Castiel réussit à le détendre avec ses baisers.

\- Plus Cas .

Castiel inséra un second doigt, tout en caressant avec son autre main le torse de son copain et n'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser . Dean ondulait pour avoir plus, Castiel les insérait plus profondément et rapidement.

\- Ah Cas !

Le brun avait compris qu'il avait touché l'endroit magique de son amant, soit sa prostate. Castiel inséra encore un doigt en tapant contre la prostate, pendant que son main avait glisser du corps de son partenaire vers son sexe, il le masturbait lentement . Le blond était perdu entre toute ses sensations . Il se cambrait, des perles de sueurs coulait sur son torse .

\- Cas je te veux en moi, je t'en supplie dit Dean.  
\- Bien, Dean .

Castiel mit sur son sexe du miel et glissa facilement à l'intérieur de son amant . Le brun continuait à masturber son amant, il fit tournoyer son pouce autour de son gland, pendant qu'il donnait violent coups de rein . Mais son amant adorait, vu comment il se cambrait, comment il hurlait son nom.

\- Hein plus Dean ?!   
\- Ouiiiiii

Castiel continua ses coups reins à l'intérieur de son amant, pendant qu'il ralentissait sa masturbation pour pas que son amant jouisse . Dean était comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Castiel.

\- Cas !

Le brun avait compris qu'il avait touché la prostate de son amant et n'arrêta pas de taper dedans .Dean adorait ce que son amant lui faisait, ces coups de reins brutaux et en même temps cette masturbation qui lui donnait de plaisir, mais trop lente pour qu'il jouisse . Dean ondulait pour avoir plus, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait plus . Son sexe était douloureux et rouge, son corps était tellement tendu sur le plaisir .

\- Cas, Cas gémit Dean   
\- Jouis pour moi, Dean lui murmura Castiel à l'oreille .  
\- Cas ! Jouis Dean.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel, le suivit .  
\- Dean !

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle . Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement

\- Mon amour, tu as eu une idée excellente dit Dean.  
\- Merci .  
\- Bon je suis bon pour une nouvelle douche, mais avec toi cette fois-ci ris Dean .  
\- Dean, je sais très bien comment finisse les douche, quand je suis avec toi.  
\- Et tu ne t'en plains pas, au contraire tu hurles « Dean, plus fort ! »  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Par contre tu as oublié un truc ?  
\- Quoi s'inquétia Castiel.  
\- Ma tarte aux pommes .  
\- Pardon, pour ce sacrilège .  
Les deux hommes se mirent à rire .  
\- On pourrait en manger une et faire un ciné ensuite proposa Castiel.  
\- Je vote pour dit Dean . »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et continuèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit une soirée qui avait bien commencé .

**Author's Note:**

> j'attends votre avis sur cette nouvelle OS.
> 
> On se retrouve dimanche prochain, pour la suivante, qui se passera dans univers militaire


End file.
